


Traditional Sounds

by AL19



Category: Gintama
Genre: Descriptive Violence, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Lies Towards Family Member, Mental Breakdown, Music, Romance, Twin sister of main OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL19/pseuds/AL19
Summary: While taking a stroll at night, Michiru notices someone seemingly in trouble, so she decides to help them. Turns out she unintentionally helped out an infamous criminal, named Kawakami Bansai. From there on, while both manage to see and text each other with little problems, it ends up getting complicated when Michiru realizes she can't tell anyone about this, both him as Kawakami Bansai and Tsunpo.
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is actually a rewrite of a fanfic I wrote in summer 2012 (Which is now deleted), so I'm excited, yet kinda nervous, to share this revamped story with you all! I'm currently writing the sixth chapter, so I'll post more chapters when I'm close to done with writing the whole story. That way, you all can get more consistent updates when that comes to fruition.

Stepping near her front pair of doors, a young woman with long, slightly wavy dark red hair and blue eyes with a similar shade slipped her feet through a pair of sandals. Her attire contained a short yukata with pink flower prints on the bottom of it, with the clothing being supported by a blue sash. For socks, she wore thigh length white stockings.

“Michiru!”

The woman halted herself before she could take a step towards the doors. She turned her head until spotting her twin sister, the only other resident in the slightly run down house. The second sibling had the same hair and eye color as Michiru, only her hair was chin length. Her yukata was short and yellow as well, but the prints on the bottom of hers’ were red hearts, and her sash was the same color. Her legs were bare.

“Where’re you going at this time of night?” The other woman asked, furrowing her brows.

Michiru shrugged. “Nowhere in particular. I just wanna clear my head; work’s been really stressful lately.”

Now a frown formed on her twin’s features. “Can’t you wait to go on a walk in the morning?”

Whirling her head to her direction, Michiru made her response with wide eyes, “And do it in the heat? Uh, no.”

“But you know what often happens when someone is out late at night,” The second woman brought her fingernails to her mouth, and finished while chewing on them, “especially when they’re alone.”

One corner of Michiru’s lips curved down. She assured, “Look, Mika, I get why you’re worried about me, but I have my weapons for self defense, remember?”

“I know, but…” Mika attempted to come up with an idea to convince Michiru to not go out in the middle of the night, but nothing came to be. Heaving a sigh, she said, “Just be safe.”

“I’m sure I will be,” Michiru assured once again, shooting her sister a smirk. “Anyway, I’ll be back in a little while.” With that being said, she went out the doors.

Even when the doors were shut, Mika stared at them, not moving an inch from where she stood. Rather, she gripped on her yukata sleeves while chewing on her lower lip.

_I know I shouldn’t underestimate Michiru like this, but I can’t help my feelings. I’m allowed to worry._

She let out another sigh. Placing a hand on her own forehead, she murmured under her breath, “I kind of wish she wouldn’t take walks in the middle of the night...”

**Meanwhile…**

Despite the time, plenty of streets Michiru went through were relatively busy. Perhaps it was due to many people in Edo preparing for the upcoming summer festival. Still, Michiru couldn’t help frowning when she nearly ran into a handful of citizens by accident.

“I’m sorry!” She exclaimed, bowing at possibly the fifth person she virtually bumped into.

_Man, I picked the wrong place to take a walk!_

An empty alleyway caught her sight. With a grin, she dashed in it, getting away from the countless people strolling through the street as well.

Upon resting her back against the wall of one of the houses, Michiru breathed, “Phew!”

_I can finally concentrate now. Couldn’t really do that when I’m in the midst of a huge crowd._

She folded her arms over her chest, letting out another deep breath, but for a different reason.

Michiru started wondering, _Why hasn’t the restaurant been getting many customers lately?_

A few seconds after that mental question, Michiru’s lips formed into a deep frown before smacking her palm onto her face.

_What am I thinking? It’s because my coworkers aren’t trying hard enough to attract customers! I mean, I’m only a waitress, but they seriously need to listen to me when I’m trying to help them!_

Though not able to pinpoint when exactly the place she worked at received less customers than usual, she at least noticed this issue a few weeks prior. Thinking back on all the arguments she made with her coworkers made her wince slightly.

“Is wanting some cooperation too much to ask?” She questioned aloud, staring down at her toes curling into her sandals.

Two boisterous sounds interjected her thought process. Michiru involuntarily gasped, turning to the direction she exited out of. She initially couldn’t make out what the aforementioned sounds were, but after stepping next to the edge of the houses, it became vastly clearer.

The loud noises belonged to two men, wrapping their arms around one another’s shoulders as they wobbled to wherever they planned on going. Both had smiles plastered on their faces.

Michiru nearly sighed in relief when discovering they were simply drunk, but one of them let out a cackling laugh.

“Did you see the look on that dumbass’ face?!” He shouted after a hiccup. “Gave me a l-look as though I was about to m-murder all those people!”

Michiru’s eyes snapped wide in an instant. Part of her was aware it was only a stupid comment from a drunk individual, but most of her preception went blank. Instead of being in reality, her mind repeated the sharp broken noise and the latter comment.

_No, no, please don’t do this…!_

A visual of her from her point of view as a child forced its way into her mind. Said visual involved her being in a closet with Mika, panting in near silence. Only one sound played in her head, one she couldn’t stand hearing every time.

 _**"** **AAAAAAAHHHHH!** _ **"**

Michiru slapped her hands over her ears as if it would get rid of the ear splitting shriek echoing in her hazy mind.

_Go away! I don’t want to listen to it!_

In a split second, the woman sprinted out of the alleyway she stood in while still covering her ears. She couldn’t hear the laughter coming from those two men anymore, but she ordered herself to get away from the all too similar sounds. Consequently, it caused her to lose focus on her surroundings, thereby slamming her shoulder into another person and almost tripping on her own feet.

Michiru had been too freaked out to look at the expression the other person held, much less apologize for nearly tackling them to the ground. All she did was tell herself to run.

Minutes went by, and Michiru finally halted herself by bolting into another alleyway. Unlike the last one, however, the number of lights in this area significantly lowered. Plus, the noise entering her ears now was splashing water.

_Looks like I’m near the dock._

A small smile crept up her face. _But I’m glad I managed to get away. I almost had a breakdown back there!_

She prepared herself to leave this narrow path to get a better view of the dock, but more voices cut her thoughts off. They weren’t obnoxious laughs this time—much to her relief—but in stark contrast, one coming from the dock was masculine and rough.

_Huh? Why does he sound vexed?_

Tiptoeing to the end of the alleyway, she poked her head out until the edge reached the bridge of her nose. The sight near the water wasn’t far from where she was, but the clouds blocking the moon made it nigh impossible for Michiru to make out what the scene was.

_Great, I can’t see a damn thing. The only thing I know is there’s a group of people here._

Due to the silhouettes being close together, Michiru was unable to confirm a total count. The closest number she could think was, _It doesn’t look like there’s more than six people altogether._

“Have you forgotten we're criminals? Well, since you refuse to let us take your crew, it looks like we have no choice but to deal with you!”

The tip of Michiru’s ear twitched.

_Sounds like a civilian is in trouble. Even though I can’t see them for crap, it looks like most of these guys are ganging up on one person._

Quickly going back into the alleyway, Michiru dug her hand into her left sleeve. She pulled out half a dozen small black weapons, each of them with four curved keen points.

Pursing her lips, Michiru contemplated, _Shuriken aren’t designed to kill, but if most of these guys are criminals_ and _they have no problem killing others, then I probably won’t have a choice. Also, I highly doubt I’ll make a successful throw while it’s this dark, so I’ll have to hold onto these._

Noticing her heart still beated a tad fast from running and freaking out, she remained in place.

_I should calm myself down before I help out, but I’ll need to hurry._

She took a few deep breaths while closing her eyes, barely listening to the sounds of clashing metal.

By the time she reached her tenth deep breath, Michiru scarcely peeled her eyes open.

_All right, I think I’m good to go. I just need to be careful on which person I’m attacking._

Without wasting any more time, Michiru dug her feet into the ground before sprinting out of the alleyway, charging towards the group.

When she got close enough, she thought, _I believe I can make out who’s the “victim” here._

While smirking confidently, Michiru noticed one of the men yelling, “Who brought this bitch here?!”

She lifted her leg up, soon slamming it into the same man. Yelling again and coughing violently from the sudden impact in his abdomen, he shot a death glare at her.

Growling, he lifted his hands up, preparing himself to reach for her head. Before he had the chance to do it, however, a sword pierced through his ribs. He ceased in an instant, staring down at the sword.

When Michiru witnessed this, she questioned internally, _Is that from the “victim”? If so, then why do they have a sword when—minus the Shinsengumi—they’re banned in Edo?_

Two seconds passed, and she had second thoughts. _You know what, I should focus more on the fight rather than why they have a sword…_

With that, the woman used one of her shuriken to reach for the stabbed man’s neck. The weapon sliced into said neck, and the only sounds the man could produce were gargles from the blood bubbling up his throat.

“How many more you got?” Michiru asked the “victim” while lowering her upper body, avoiding a pair of arms. She used two of her sharp weapons to pierce into his forearms. It brought him to grunt, but not before Michiru rammed her head in his face, forcing him to fall back. Blood leaked out from the arms the second the weapons were yanked away.

The individual she inquired made no response, much to Michiru’s confusion.

_Why won’t they answer when I’m clearly trying to help them?_

Once more, she dropped it for now, because there was no time to worry about something like that when she and the other person were in the middle of a fight.

Since Michiru joined in on the fight, she focused more on what was in front of her rather than the actions from the other being.

Now, Michiru could make out three other people. Seemed to her that it had been a somewhat small group going against one opponent.

She was convinced time went too quickly, because right as she forced a different shuriken in another man’s eye, it was instant death. The final man from the supposed gang received a slash from the “victim’s” blade. He stumbled back a few feet before his heels slipped downwards, his whole body soon splashing into the water.

Ultimately figuring out there were no more opponents to deal with, Michiru let out an audible sigh, then held a triumphant smile.

After inserting her weapons back into the sleeve they inhabited, she turned her head, starting to assure, “You’re all right n—” She cut herself off when the clouds vanished from the moon, thus causing it to shine brilliantly.

She got a better view of this person, but upon recognizing who it was, the smile wiped off her face.

_Eh?_

Her eyes enlarged from the sight of a man wearing a teal coat, dark pants, headphones, sunglasses, and a shamisen on his back.

_EH?!_

Michiru’s jaw dropped as one eyebrow of hers’ twitched uncontrollably.

Sweat beads poured down her face as she yelled in her head, _It’s Kawakami Bansai! I_ so _didn’t think this through!_

Without thinking, Michiru spun in a half circle before dashing away from him.

 _Why didn’t I think of the possibility of_ all _the people fighting each other being criminals?! WHY DIDN’T YOU THINK THIS THOROUGHLY, MICHIRU, WHY?!_

She added in thought while clenching her teeth, _I just unintentionally helped a wanted man!_

As those words turned into a mantra in her mind, a figure scurried in front of her before jumping above her head.

“Wait, wha—?!” Michiru exclaimed, but the sight of strings cut her words off. Before she knew it, said strings wrapped around an arm and leg. They forced her to freeze, but because she ran, she accidentally pressed her left wrist into one of the strings. Michiru hissed through clenched teeth at the sensation of the steel digging into her flesh, bringing a small trail of blood to trickle down her forearm.

Attempting to ignore the sting for now, Michiru spared a glance back at wherever the strings originated.

_Shit...somehow, I knew I wouldn’t be able to get far from him._

Michiru couldn’t fully figure out what his expression was. From what she could tell, his face went blank.

The silence between the two broke.

“Why did you assist me, then start sprinting off as though you were never there?” Kawakami Bansai’s tone was calm, but it somehow caused the atmosphere around them to thicken.

Crackly smiling and her brow continuing to twitch, Michiru assumed, _Oh crap, he’s mad…_

“Uh…” She struggled to form words at first, but not long after managed to answer, “I thought you’d have trouble fighting those guys by yourself.”

“Well, that’s not the case for me, I daresay. Who are you?”

After another hiss from the sting, Michiru suggested, “Say, you think you can loosen these strings before I introduce myself?”

He raised a brow. “Can you give me a reason why I should do that?”

“It’s kind of hard to focus when I’m in pain from these damn things squeezing my skin.” She narrowed her eyes at the steel surrounding her two body parts.

“Aren’t you going to try running away again if I loosen them?”

_I figured he’d ask that…_

Michiru sighed, keeping her composure as much as she could while staring at him right in the eyes...er, sunglasses. “No, I’m not going to run away again. If you really want to know who I am, then I’ll cooperate. Though...I’d like for this to be quick.”

“Hah?” Curiosity laced in Bansai’s voice.

“My sister will worry about me, so I want to head home as soon as possible.”

 _Well, that’s half-true. The other reason is I don’t wanna be caught by someone, wondering if I’m working with a_ goddamn criminal _!_

The strings unfastened Michiru’s arm and leg until she was able to carefully slide them out.

_That’s much better. Felt like a boulder got lifted from my left side._

“Now tell me. Who are you?” Bansai repeated his previous question.

Scratching the back of her head, she answered at last, the crooked smile returning to her features, “Oh, right. My name’s Michiru.”

“Hm...are you with a crew?” He rested his instrument on his back.

“Absolutely not,” Michiru immediately answered, rapidly shaking her head. “I’m not into...that kind of thing.”

“I see.” The man started towards her.

_Wait, why’s he walking to me?_

As she stiffened her body in caution, Bansai halted his feet by the time there was an ample amount of space between him and Michiru.

He held his chin, humming a second time.

“What?” She asked, knitting her brows at him.

“I was correct. Your song is nothing like the kind a wanted person would have.”

Thrown off by his response, Michiru replied with wide eyes, “Huh? My ‘song’? Is that referring to my emotions or something?”

“Essentially.”

Michiru thought, another drop of sweat trickling down her cheek, _He’s weird. Then again, he’s wearing headphones, so I guess this is normal for him._

The air around the two thickened a second time.

_Why does the freaking atmosphere have to be heavy?! Oh, wait, it’s because I want to get home as quickly as possible, if he lets it._

“S-Say,” Michiru unintentionally stammered, primarily from the ambience, “since I just told you my name, you think you can let me go now?”

“Not yet. There’s one more thing I want to say,” Bansai said.

“And what’s that?”

“You’ll need to fight me tomorrow, I daresay.”

“Huh? Fight…?” She dug a pinkie in her ear, hoping it wasn’t what she listened to.

But her hope got killed when Bansai clarified, his expression unchanged, “I got to hear a little bit of your song while we fought those people, and I daresay it made me interested in listening to more of it.”

Michiru went still for a moment, wondering, _Is this real?_

“And for a smaller reason, you barged in.”

_Of course it’s also that reason! What have I gotten myself into?!_

An image of Michiru crying waterfalls popped in her head, screaming at her, _“STUPID, STUPID ME!”_

Taking a deep breath, Michiru replied, “I get what you're saying, but it was _dark_ ! I thought you were someone innocent! Hell, how can _you_ see with those sunglasses on?!” She pointed at the shades.

“My sunglasses are irrelevant,” He simply stated.

She nearly made another mention of his sunglasses, but halted her mouth, because Bansai was right. It had nothing to do with this.

Michiru raised her hands up. “Okay, okay...I made the decision to join you while you were fighting, so I’ll accept a duel with you. Though...where should we meet?”

“Due to my reputation, you’ll have to find me on your own,” He advised.

“R...Right.”

“I’ll show you where we’ll fight by the time you find me, but as of now, I need to get back to the Kiheitai.” The assassin turned around, but not before adding, “I also suggest you don’t back out on our duel.”

“I ain’t gonna back out!” Michiru piped, narrowing her eyes at him. “I already said I’m accepting it!”

“I didn’t hear you there.” He tapped his headphones with the tip of his forefinger. “The rhythm suddenly blasted into an uplifting chorus, I daresay.”

“Take off your headphones when you’re talking to people, then!” She yelled without a second thought, a vein throbbing in her cheek.

“I need to go now,” Was all Bansai said while sauntering away from the woman.

Michiru mumbled, “Of course he ignored what I just told him…” She shook her head with the same speed as a few moments ago.

_I should get home now._

With that, she darted off in the opposite direction.

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said I'd try to write most of the story before I'd post more chapters, but I changed my mind.

The thought of an upcoming fight between Bansai and Michiru made the latter’s heart race, and her running hadn’t helped.

While making numerous stomps in the dirt, Michiru cried internally, _I’m gonna have a duel with Kawakami Bansai, of all people! How many times do I need to call myself stupid for doing what I did before I’m satisfied?!_

She knew there was no point in asking herself that. What was done had been done. All Michiru had to do was go home, rest, and then look around Edo for him the next day. But…

 _No way am I telling Mika this! No doubt she wouldn’t let me search for Bansai! Actually, I can’t tell her I saw him_ at all _!_

Her mind returned to the mentioned man.

_Speaking of Bansai, he’s probably the strangest criminal I’ve ever met. Then again, I usually try to keep my interactions with criminals limited, so I guess that isn’t saying much._

By the time Michiru finally returned to her house, she couldn’t be bothered to check her phone for the time. She was aware she’d been gone for a little while, as she mentioned to Mika before leaving, but Michiru told herself, _If I check the time, I’m probably only gonna be shocked at how long I was gone, so I don’t think it’s worth it right now._

She rushed in her doorway, and half of her expected Mika to be there, asking if she was all right. Instead, the twin wasn’t there.

_I guess Mika went to bed. I should, too, now that I think about it._

Sighing, Michiru shut the door, locking it. She wordlessly ambled through the hallway until reaching one of the bedroom’s.

Barely sliding the fusuma door open, the woman spotted her sister, soundly snoozing in her futon.

_Mika, I don’t try to make you worry about me, but I wish you weren’t this worried about my safety._

Michiru furrowed her eyebrows, silently pulling the door back closed before going to her own room.

She entered it, turning the light on and instantly reaching for her closet. In the span of a few minutes, Michiru already placed the futon down and stripped out of her clothing, with the exception of her underwear. Her stockings and short cream-colored spandex were folded, next to where her futon was. Her yukata, on the other hand, remained in Michiru’s grip.

A few visible blood spots were on it, mainly on the bottom of it.

_This is definitely from that fight earlier. I would try cleaning it now, but I’m too tired, so I’ll try doing that tomorrow._

After pulling the string on the ceiling, shutting the light off, Michiru slid most of her body under the blanket. The yukata was left next to her other pieces of clothing, unfolded.

 _I wanna get some shut eye, but I can’t help wondering how my fight with Bansai is going to go. I mean, I_ have _fought with criminals before, but that was for protecting whoever was in danger. This is just me and some weirdo, going one-on-one!_

Michiru’s eyes blinked twice.

_I think I’m getting redundant at this point; I need some sleep._

**Hours later…**

The sunlight bled through her window, shining on Michiru’s face. Scrunching her features from the brightness, she pulled the blanket over her face.

“Go away, sun...it’s my day off,” She groused, shifting to the other side.

Suddenly, her fusuma door audibly slipped to the side.

“Michiru, it’s time to wake up!” The short-haired twin chirped, holding the frame of the aforementioned door. “It’s almost eleven!”

Michiru told her, barely conscious, “Just give me five more minutes...I don’t work today.”

Rolling her eyes, Mika stepped towards the sleepy woman. The second she stood in front of her futon, she crouched down, digging her fingers into the cover. There, Mika yanked it, forcing it off of Michiru’s body. Her reaction came immediately; Michiru’s eyes went as wide as saucers and a gasp tore from her lips.

“Having a day off doesn’t mean you can sleep in late,” Mika pointed out, having her hands on her own hips. “By the way, you never told me you were home last night.”

“You were sleeping,” Michiru groaned, sitting up and then lifting her legs up to her chest.

“Actually, I was awake. I only pretended to sleep, because I didn’t want you scolding me for being such a worrywart.”

She frowned, then ran her fingers through her somewhat messy hair. “I wouldn’t go as far as saying you’re a worrywart.”

Mika announced, ignoring her reply, “Anyway, I need to get to work soon. I’ll see you tonight, Michiru!” She almost turned her figure around, but halted her action.

“Where did you get that cut? And why are there blood spots on your yukata?”

Michiru froze. _Crap. Somehow, I completely forgot about it. I need to come up with something...quick._

Pointing at the small cut on her wrist, she lied, “I accidentally ran into a house while running, hence the blood spots on my clothing.”

“I see,” Mika said. “Why were you running, though?”

“I…” Michiru shifted her gaze, soon finishing, “...I nearly had a breakdown then.”

It was Mika’s turn to widen her eyes. The awkward quietness blanketed the room as the woman pressed her nails into her palms.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Waving her hand up and down, Michiru suggested with a forced smile, “Why don’t you head to work? The baths won’t clean themselves!”

“Right…” Mika trailed off while heading for the bedroom door. “...as I said, I’ll see you tonight.”

With that being said, the sibling stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. The reverberation of Mika’s footsteps quickened, and when Michiru couldn’t hear them anymore, she heaved a sigh.

_Perhaps it’s a good thing Mika’s going to work today; otherwise she would’ve asked me where I was going._

The scenario of that caused a shiver to go up her spine. _I know that would’ve gone south fast._

**An hour later…**

Although Michiru was required to see Bansai today, she took her time by doing her morning routine and making the attempt to get the blood stains off. Though the spots were still there when she finished, they were faint to the point of being barely noticeable. The last thing she did before exiting her home was eat a small breakfast.

The outside weather wasn’t as hot as Michiru expected, but she assumed, _I bet it’ll be sweltering by the time I’m home._

As much as she dreaded it, she decided not to think about it right now. Dwelling on the heat was trivial compared to what would happen later.

For who knew how long, Michiru searched through every alleyway in her sight.

_I know Bansai won’t be out in the open, but where could he be?_

Part of her wished Bansai told her where to specifically meet her rather than saying she had to look for him on her own. Probably would’ve made her search vastly easier that way.

Michiru went to a different street when she ran out of narrow paths in the first one. However, not a minute went by before a familiar voice entered her ears.

“Michiru.”

She stopped her walk the second she heard her name. After turning her head to the side, the woman spotted a figure in the first alleyway she virtually passed. Upon further inspection by dawdling to it, it became evident who it was.

“I finally found you,” Michiru said, her stomach churning at the sight of the criminal.

_Feels like I’m nervous. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised, since I have to fight him._

Without a word, Bansai sauntered in the opposite direction, with Michiru following suit.

Moments later, they arrived at the same place they met last night. She didn’t spot any of the bodies she and Bansai fought with the night prior; she assumed they were taken care of.

Bewildered at the choice of location, Michiru questioned with knitted brows, “Why didn’t you just tell me to meet you at the dock again? Maybe then I wouldn’t have spent a while looking for you.”

No answer. He only walked with his back facing her.

_Don’t tell me he’s listening to music again…_

At last, they reached their destination. Or at least, that was what Michiru believed, since their walk came to a complete stop.

Before she could ask why he decided to stop here, a motorcycle beside a building caught Michiru’s attention.

_Is he going to drive that?_

Michiru’s mental question was answered when Bansai sat on the motorcycle.

He finally spoke, “Make sure you hold onto me so you don’t fall, I daresay.”

“Er...yeah,” Michiru replied, stepping towards the bike. As soon as she sat down, her arms went over his instrument and around his torso.

 _This is so awkward,_ She thought, shedding a drop of sweat.

As the sound of upbeat music blared in his headphones, making Michiru be able to hear it now that she was right behind him, Bansai turned the keys in the ignition. The engine in the motorbike roared clearly, and in an instant, Bansai placed his feet on the pedals before shifting the vehicle away.

As he drove, Michiru remained still, her hair being blown by the forced wind.

 _When I think of an upcoming fight, the_ last _thing on my mind is him driving us to where he wants us to fight._

Shifting her gaze to the ground, Michiru added in thought, _Speaking of which, I wonder_ where _we’ll go one-on-one. Obviously, the place he’s thinking of isn’t very close. Guess I’ll have to wait and find out._

Throughout the ride to wherever they headed, neither person said a word. Considering Bansai insisted on having the volume on his headphones to near max, it would’ve been pointless to say anything anyway. But even with none of the two making conversation, Michiru couldn’t stop the twist forming in her gut.

She told herself in a light scold, _Try to calm down, Michiru. It’s only a fight. What could go wrong?_

After what seemed to be an aeon, the motorbike slowed before eventually concluding.

“We’re here,” Bansai said, shutting the vehicle off.

Letting go of his abdomen area, Michiru spared a glance at what was in front of them. Tons of trees, bushes, and a trail.

“We’re having a fight in the forest?” Michiru asked.

“That’s correct,” He answered, sliding off the motorcycle. “I decided to choose a place where there’s plenty of obstacles, I daresay.”

Her lips pursed. “So you’re trying to make this way more difficult than necessary?”

“I simply want to see if you’re able to keep up with me despite the surroundings.”

“I see…” Michiru mused, but quickly discovering Bansai already went ahead of her, she gasped, “Hey! Wait for me, at least!” She dashed after him.

More minutes of them not speaking to one another flew. Even though Michiru knew the reason, she grunted with her mouth closed as her brows twitched.

_Somehow, no talking in the forest makes this feel ten times awkward than when we were on the motorcycle._

“I hope you’re prepared, because by the time I stop, our fight will start,” Bansai informed the woman.

“Oh, I’m prepared. I have my weapons with me.” She patted the sleeve containing the shuriken. “By the way, how long will it last?”

“Until one of us receives a cut on the skin.”

Michiru suppressed a sigh. _Then I’ll have to be exceptionally alert._

Bansai’s feet stopped, making Michiru’s head perk up.

_Looks like it’s time. Better get my shuriken out._

Just as she inserted a hand into the same sleeve, Bansai pulled his sword out from behind before charging towards her.

Michiru gasped. “Wait, at least let me get my weapons out!” It became apparent he didn’t hear her again, because when Bansai got close enough, he lifted his blade up.

The woman hopped back a few times as the weapon swung down, slamming into the ground.

Michiru guessed, _Is this what he means by preparation? Beginning this duel immediately after he ends his walk?_

She mentally kicked herself, as there was no time to wonder about something like this. She needed to focus on her opponent.

Finally pulling her small weapons out from her sleeve, Michiru instantly threw one towards his leg. Bansai sprinted to the side, bringing the shuriken to pierce into a nearby tree trunk. Clicking her tongue, she thrusted her hand with another sharp weapon, this time heading towards his arm. Unlike the first time, he used his blade to block the potential attack.

The shuriken making contact with the sword created a strident noise, making Michiru flinch slightly.

_Unless I retrieve the shuriken I already threw, I have four left. I need to use them wisely._

While attempting to figure out where to throw another one of her shuriken without missing or him blocking, Michiru dodged a few swings from Bansai’s sword. On the fourth swing, she wrapped her hands around a branch, soon using her feet to run up the tree. After carefully stepping onto the branch she held, she gaped down.

“Don’t think being in a tree will be a complete advantage for you,” Bansai said, gripping onto the handle of his weapon. Without warning, he swung it, having the blade slice through the base of the tree Michiru stood in.

Michiru’s jaw dropped. _How’d he manage to cut through the tree with just his sword?! Is it that sharp?!_

The tree tilted away from the man. Another gasp tore from Michiru’s lips, only she rapidly glanced back. Noticing the tree would end up hitting the ground any second, Michiru crouched before pushing her feet off the branch.

Spotting Bansai below her, Michiru’s teeth clenched while clasping her hands together. She raised them until they were above her head.

Peering at the woman, Bansai held onto the handle of his instrument.

Michiru yelped, thinking, _I forgot about his shamisen!_

Within a few seconds, it was Bansai’s turn to hop back as Michiru planted her feet in the grass. She grunted at the jolt of slight ache, but quickly disregarded it. There, the strings from his instrument wrapped around her wrists.

_Fuck!_

“You had the chance to use one of your shuriken, I daresay,” He indicated.

She shot him a glare. “Well, _sorry_ for trying to be considerate of my weapons!”

“Well, it matters not anyhow.”

“What?”

Again, with no warning whatsoever, he jumped back a few times, essentially pulling Michiru along.

“Hey, what the—?!” She shouted, tripping on her feet a few times, but somehow managing to not fall.

Bansai spun his weapon with one hand, bringing Michiru to ask herself, _Why’s he turning the sword upside down?_

There was no need for that question, because the criminal darted directly to her. With hardly any time for a proper reaction, Bansai shoved the butt of his blade in the middle of her sash. Automatically, she sucked in as much air as her lungs could tolerate while ripples of pain coursed through her torso area.

_Shit! I know I don’t need to say it, but it hurts so much!_

She coughed out a bit of saliva as Bansai used his fingers to spin the sword a second time.

_He’s gonna try cutting me, I know so! Well, I’m not giving up!_

Gritting her teeth together, Michiru swung her leg up, hitting the hand clasping onto the blade. The sudden thwack caused him to accidentally release the handle. Even if it was only a second since Bansai let go of it, Michiru used her toes to lift the side of it, thereafter pushing it away from the duo as far as possible.

A ghost of a smirk crept up her features.

_All I need to do now is get out of these damn strings and then attempt to use my shuriken again._

Bansai barely turned his body around to spare a glance at his weapon. He took one step towards it, but Michiru interrupted by banging her head onto his’. Though she received a grunt, he hardly showed any reaction in his body language.

_Wait…_

Returning eye contact with her, he rubbed his temple.

Michiru’s eyelid twitched as she stated the obvious in her head, _My headbutt attack didn’t work!_

Sensing the strings loosening a tad, she sharply inhaled once more before hastily bringing her hands to herself, getting out of the thin strings of steel. Identical lines of dark pink were visible, but it became clear it didn’t cut enough to get blood to escape.

_I’m free at last!_

In a split second, Michiru whirled around to sprint to her two shuriken.

After trying to soothe the spot Michiru headbutted and subsequently picking up his blade, Bansai charged after her. Though she heard his stomps, she paid little to no mind to the sounds. Instead, Michiru reached for her weapons, then spun her body around to view him again.

It didn’t take her five seconds to make a decision. She flung one of her shuriken towards his shoulder. Though he dodged for the umpteenth time, the most the weapon did was scratch part of his coat.

Michiru thought, _Well, I guess it’s something, but that unfortunately doesn’t count._

The shuriken eventually stabbed into the ground. Michiru chose to ignore it for now; rather, she turned to what was in front of her. Part of her ended up regretting doing so in an instant, as the side of her face slammed into the base of another tree.

She would’ve screamed, both from being startled and from the sensation of dead wood scraping on her skin. However, her teeth dug into her lip, putting in enough pressure to draw a bit of blood.

Michiru couldn’t think clearly, for her head spun and her vision growing hazy, lasting a moment. Her body wobbled to the point where gravity pulled her, causing the woman to land in a nearby bush on her stomach. The most Michiru could comprehend was her mentally cursing incessantly.

Regaining more consciousness on her surroundings, she spotted Bansai out of the corner of her eye.

Shit. He stood there, right in front of her feet.

Michiru didn’t need to think what to do next. Just when Bansai brought his sword up again, she rolled to the side, a split second before the weapon sliced through the small branches and leaves.

After hurrying herself to stand, Michiru flung another one of her curved shuriken. She paid little, if any, attention as to where she threw, but the man slightly tilted his blade as it headed for him.

Michiru guessed, _Is he gonna try blocking it again?_

That ended up being accurate, only he pushed the shuriken, bouncing it back to her. Releasing a loud gasp, Michiru crouched, mere inches away from her own hand blade. Straightening her legs again, she jumped back like earlier.

Michiru stared out of the corner of her eye, watching out for any sign of her shuriken.

Another consequence occurred. This time, her shoulder blade smacked against a large branch. Only a sharp grunt escaped her before she tripped on her own feet, heading back to the solid ground.

A bright flash caught Michiru’s attention. Turning to the left, she witnessed the shuriken.

Her lips formed into a grin. _There it is!_

Michiru lifted an arm up, but before she had the chance to reach over for her weapon, she perceived something dragging diagonally on her right upper thigh. It took her around five seconds for a massive sting to be sensed.

With widened eyes and sucking in air once more, Michiru glanced down, only to notice red fluid oozing out of a slit in the aforementioned thigh.

_Wait, don’t tell me…_

“It appears you’ve lost the duel, I daresay,” Bansai pointed out, sheathing his sword.

As he started away from her, Michiru gawked at the fresh cut.

_I LOST?!_

Pushing herself to stand up after getting her last shuriken, Michiru held a stiff smile in spite of the sting.

“I’m surprised you didn’t do more than that.”

_Why would I be surprised?! He clearly stated the duel would be over after one of us received a cut!_

Bansai replied without glancing back, “One’s song is over once their life has ceased to exist, I daresay. Wouldn’t that have defeated the purpose of what we just did?”

Michiru let out a laugh, which couldn’t have been more forced if she tried. “You’re probably right.” A sting smacked in her open wound, bringing her to grit her teeth together.

_How deep did he cut?! It feels as though a million needles are poking at my thigh all at once!_

Continuing to stroll to the motorcycle, Bansai warned, “If you don’t want to walk a long way home with an open wound, I advise you follow.”

Michiru puffed her cheeks, scarcely able to ignore the tingling feeling in her thigh.

_He’s saying all this so casually! I mean, I guess it makes a bit of sense, since he’s wanted, but he’s acting as though he didn’t do anything!_

Releasing a deep sigh, she followed suit in no hurry. She wouldn’t bring herself to go quicker than her current speed anyway.

_No way am I running while I’m in intolerable pain._

Michiru spared another look at the area Bansai cut. At the top of her stocking, an inch of it was torn. Blood leaked out, downwards, bleeding into the piece of clothing. The sight she witnessed brought her to frown, but it didn’t surprise her.

The two returned to the vehicle within minutes. While Bansai sat down for the second time, Michiru spoke, “Say, Ba—I mean, Kawakami-san.”

_I almost said his first name. It would’ve been weird if I did say it out loud._

He turned to the woman. “Hm?”

Michiru deeply inhaled, soon inquiring, “Since you mentioned you wanted to fight me mainly to hear more of my ‘song’, I want you to answer this. What was my ‘song’ like?”

_Am I that curious about it?_

Bansai responded, putting the key back in the ignition, “Well, it sounded akin to classical music with intense drumming, I daresay.”

“Is...is that so?”

_Should I take it as a compliment or would that be too arrogant for me to do such a thing?_

She made another mental kick.

_Why am I so focused on my “song”? It’s just his peculiar choice of words. Yeah, that’s probably it._

**Later…**

Michiru returned home with no worry. Well, almost no worry. On the way back, she made a plethora of hisses from the wind blowing into her cut. She was aware she couldn’t have done anything about it, however. Being on a motorcycle with another person for some time would _guarantee_ some discomfort whilst having part of the skin sliced.

When finally having the opportunity to relax while Mika was at work, Michiru examined her new cut. Resting her fingers next to each side of it with great care, she squinted her eyes.

_Doesn’t look like it’s very deep, but it appears it’ll develop into a scar. And in an exposed area, no less! Wait, why does it matter where it was cut? I still lost!_

Her mind went to her twin.

_For now, I should hide my cut, but if I’m gonna do that, I’ll need to get clothes which’ll cover it._

Michiru’s phone dinged once. “Heh?”

Pulling her phone from her sleeve, she flipped it open. Instantly after, a pixelated envelope appeared in the middle of the phone screen. The name on it said Mika.

“Huh, I wonder what she messaged me about. She usually doesn’t text me while she’s at work, so this must be important,” Michiru said, pressing on the screen where the envelope was.

Titled, _‘Worried’_ , the message read, _‘Michiru, how’re you feeling? You doing all right?’_

Michiru guessed, _Is she asking this because I told her about my near breakdown this morning?_

With a small smile and furrowed brows, she typed, _‘I’m better than I was earlier, I can tell you that much.’_

“Except for the fact that I got cut by a sword…” Trailing off in a grumble, Michiru pressed the ‘send’ button.

Mika made a reply back in less than a minute. _‘That’s good. I know how much you need me whenever you’re having one of those breakdowns.’_

_‘Right, but I’m doing good emotionally.’_

Mika typed a smiley face, then responded, _‘My lunch break will be over soon, but I’m glad I can stop worrying for the time being.’_

“Sounds apt,” Michiru uttered, lowering her head. “‘For the time being…’”

_‘I’ll see you when I’m home!’_

Figuring her sister turned off her phone for now, Michiru smacked her own closed.

Returning her focus to the red slit, she contemplated, _Maybe I can get a robe; that’ll easily cover the cut. But...I would still have to go outside for work and other things, plus Mika would ask why I have it._

Her mind went temporarily blank, bringing herself to groan and place a palm over her forehead.

“Why is this more complicated than it needs to be?”

**Meanwhile, inside the Kiheitai ship…**

Bansai and Matako sat in a room, the former using his bachi to create sounds from the shamisen while the latter sat across from him. Her arms were over her chest, loosely folded, additionally with her legs crossed.

The only sounds filling the room were the musical ones. That was, until Bansai’s temple throbbed.

“Ngh…” Producing a sharp noise, he abruptly ended whatever song the man played.

Slightly frowning, Matako spoke, “Bansai-senpai?”

“I seem to have a mild headache,” Bansai replied.

“A headache?” Matako repeated with a raised brow. She appeared to have a hard time believing it. “You listen to music at the loudest volume possible, and _now_ your head hurts?”

“It’s something different. I had to take care of something earlier today.”

The woman shrugged. “Still, it’s rare for you to get a headache at all.”

Humming in agreement, Bansai repositioned his instrument, soon brushing the bachi on the strings again.

_I daresay, Michiru gave me a rather good headbutt._

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I went with classical music for Michiru's "song". You can blame the Fantasia movies for that. lol


	3. Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and in advance, Happy New Year!

For Michiru, trying to figure out how to hide her bloodied slit from Mika was the equivalent to attempting to hide Rapunzel-length hair in a swimming cap. While her sister wouldn’t be home for some time, Michiru refused to let a second go by without thinking of a solution.

Scrunching her face while flaring her nostrils, Michiru wondered,  _ I don’t even know if I wanna tell Mika about the fight I participated in, but if I try hiding it, she’ll get suspicious! _

Raking most of her fingers through her long hair, she grumbled, “No matter what I come up with, the end results don’t come to fruition. I might end up showing Mika this cut, after all.”

Even when admitting she’d do it, she hunched down as though a boulder gradually brought its weight on her back.

“I know she’ll be upset, though.”

Visuals of her fighting with Bansai occurred in her head. Although the speed of their duel was quick, his movements during it were vivid in Michiru’s memory.

Resting her arms on her knees, she admitted aloud in a pout, “I won’t deny, he’s really good.”

_ Still, I wanted to defeat him in that duel. No wonder he chose the fucking forest. _

Shaking her head, Michiru pushed herself from the floor.

“I shouldn’t get mopey about this! I think I’ll take a bath!”

Holding a grin at the idea, the woman started towards the bathroom without another word.

Not too long afterwards, the front door opened enough for Mika to step in.

“I’m home!” She announced, shutting it with three of her fingers without glancing at the handle.

No sight of Michiru in the living area. Raising a red brow, Mika slid out of her sandals before stepping through said living area. The more she walked, the more audible a certain noise grew.

“She must be bathing.”

Inside the bathroom, Michiru used a hand to wipe over her cut while sitting on a small stool. What used to be a line of dried blood there got removed from the soap and water. As she expected, it stung like hell for a good few minutes. It needed to be dealt with, though; otherwise it’d get infected.

“That’ll be good enough. I’ll need to bandage it when I’m done,” Michiru said.

“Michiru!” Her sister called out.

She exclaimed back, “I’m in here!”

The bathroom door suddenly opened. Poking her head in a tad, Mika repeated, “I’m home.”

Michiru let out a chuckle while having her arm over the cut. “Welcome home. How was work?”

Shrugging, the other sibling confessed, “Exhausting, but that’s par for the course.”

“I see. Well, since you’re back, you can take a bath after I do.”

A smirk held upon Mika’s features. “Awesome. See you then.” With that, she shut the door, presumably heading towards her bedroom.

Shifting her gaze down to the tile, a hollow bucket filled with three bottles and one soap bar stood next to the wall.

Gripping on her own knee for support, Michiru leaned over to reach for the shampoo bottle. Just as she was millimeters from it, another visual popped up. Contrary to the earlier visual, this one entered her brain with more force, and it had no color. Only a gritty, light shade of gray.

Within the gray stood her perspective as a child again, this time sight being more profound than sound. It involved her child feet standing close to a hand.

A hand belonging to a female cadaver.

Letting out a croaked gasp, Michiru’s body froze, with the exception of the hand reaching for the bucket. Said hand remained in place, shaking tremendously as the image refused to leave.

She repeated the word “no” in her head many times, to the point where she lost count. The internal screaming from last night repeated, much to her distress.

In a rapid move, Michiru’s hands slapped onto her head, digging most of her fingers through her hair and scratching her scalp in unison.

_ Please don’t, please, for the love of god, don’t! _

Still, she couldn’t get the visual out, regardless of how much she struggled to get rid of it.

One other thing in the image was a pool of blood underneath the aforementioned hand. At this point, reality completely escaped her. Trembling perpetually, Michiru let out a shrieking scream; the echoing in the bathing area worsening it in volume.

In the midst of her screaming, Mika sat in her bedroom, using her fingers to slide her white stockings down until off at last. Picking up the sound coming from another area in the house, the woman snapped her eyes wide.

“Michiru!” She shouted, dashing out of her room. In a matter of seconds, Mika reentered the bathroom. There, she witnessed Michiru lying on the floor by her side, legs bent and her entire figure shivering.

Repeating her name in a panicked tone, Mika ran to her, slipping once before kneeling next to her.

“It’s okay, Michiru! I’m here!” She assured, wrapping her arms around her shoulders to lift her up slightly. “You’re simply having a breakdown!”

“She’s dead…” Michiru whimpered, a few tears trailing to the side. “...they’re  _ both _ dead!”

Mika whispered, gently rocking her upper body, “Shhhh, it’s all right. We’re safe.”

In her peripheral vision, she caught sight of a line of red.

_ Is that blood? _

After giving it a proper look, it turned out to be true. Her mouth agape at the cut, and as much as she wanted to ask where this came from, she held back her tongue at the moment. It was painfully obvious Michiru wouldn’t speak coherently or comprehend whatever Mika said right now.

Over a half an hour went by, with Mika managing to wash her twin’s hair and back. Throughout it, she did most of the talking. The only responses she received within the time were low hums. Mika would’ve been lying if she said there weren’t any awkward moments. She wanted the other sister to say something more than a near quiet hum. At the same time, though, she reminded herself about Michiru’s recent breakdown. It would’ve ended up being insensitive of Mika if she were to demand her to communicate properly.

When both sisters finished their showers and subsequent baths, Michiru lied in her futon, the blanket up to her eyes. She heaved a sigh while placing her hand on the now bandaged thigh.

_ So much for trying to keep this a secret. _

The door opened.

“You sleeping, Michiru?”

“No,” She answered. “Let me guess, you’re gonna ask me how I got this nasty cut.”

Mika didn’t bother attempting to suppress a laugh. How could she when the guess of her unspoken question became correct?

Resting her bottom next to Michiru, the short-haired woman crossed her legs and arms. Light coming from the hallway illuminated the otherwise dark room, at least enough for the siblings to see one another clearly.

“Don’t try avoiding the subject,” Mika warned, ceasing her laughter. “How did this happen? Why does your stocking have a huge blood stain on it?”

When discovering Michiru made no instant response, she went on, “Did you...get in a fight with someone again?” The tone she spoke in was in no way ridiculing. Rather, her voice faltered, as if asking in the first place was somehow illicit.

Michiru’s initial idea for an answer was another lie, but no believable idea came to her. Perhaps it was more of a relief than a disappointment that she couldn’t come up with anything. The lie involving the small cut on her wrist and the blood spots on her clothes already made her gut churn. Simply  _ considering _ a second lie towards Mika made her body tense up.

Giving her a half-smile, Michiru said while sitting up, “Yes, I got in a fight, but I’m doing fine now. The only downside to this is I’m gonna end up having a scar.”

“That’s my issue, though!”

Michiru twitched at her loud tone. “Why’re you yelling all of a sudden?”

“You haven’t received a cut like this in a very long time, which means you were fighting with someone really strong!”

She raised her hands up, replying with a frown, “Mika, I have no clue what you’re trying to tell me. What does their strength have to do with it? How do you even know if that’s the case?”

The second woman forced out a cough. “Sorry. I got carried away again.”

“Uh, yeah,” Michiru agreed, taking no notice to the glare Mika held in her direction.

“Anyway…” Mika took a few deep breaths, and after a moment, she went on, “...what I’m trying to say is you’re usually really good at avoiding cuts like this one.” She pointed her index finger at her right thigh. “The fact that you have a borderline  _ gash _ sounds like whoever you fought is far more skilled than you are!”

Michiru squinted her eyes while tightly folding her arms. “Are you trying to insult my fighting skills?”

“I dunno where you got that idea, but no. I mean they could possibly have had more years of experience in terms of fighting.”

“I’ve been using my shuriken for over ten years,” She indicated.

Mika argued back in a sneer, “They might have twenty years of experience.”

“The person I fought with doesn’t even look over thirty.”

Stagnant and humid air surrounded her sister. “Uh…”

Smirking, Michiru asked rhetorically, “Are you dumbstruck?”

Mika answered, “They could look  _ way _ younger than they really are! They might actually be fifty years old!” The response she gave out sounded rushed, almost like she came up with it at the last second.

“I  _ really _ doubt they’re that old.”

A low growl bubbled up her throat, but something else popped in her mind.

Mika let out a second cough, this one being more natural. “Michiru...do you know  _ who _ you fought? Was it a criminal or someone who just wanted to fight with you for petty reasons?”

Although her mouth hung open, Michiru said no words at first.

_ I was hoping Mika wouldn’t ask that. Looks like I’ll unfortunately have to lie again. _

“I didn’t get his name. All I know is he’s a criminal.”

Mika tensed at the latter reply. “Whenever you tell me this, I have difficulty keeping my composure.” A shiver crept up her spine.

Reaching for her hand, Michiru said, “Mika, I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

“Well, yeah, obviously, but one of these days, you could end up getting murdered!”

“I’m trying to avoid that from happening.”

Without warning, Mika wrapped her arms around her shoulders again. The hug this time tightened, to the point where Michiru winced.

“It hurts, you know?” The whisper coming from Mika brought the other sibling to stare down at her head. Despite it being a question, nothing but silence blanketed the room, stiffening the atmosphere in their surroundings.

The same woman continued, “Seeing you like this. Having breakdowns at random, getting into multiple fights, and sometimes taking walks at night, despite the possible dangers. Meanwhile, I feel like I’m not really helping you in any way, other than hold you and say ‘it’s all right’ so many times.” Her eyelids lowered until halfway closed.

“Mika…”

Michiru asked herself,  _ What exactly am I supposed to say? Most of what she’s saying is true... _

She breathed a light breath. Her own arms made contact with her clothed back. Patting said back, she made a proper reply, “Now, now, Mika. Even if you don’t use weapons and prefer to stay in the house other than going to work, you’re not useless.”

Mika released a low, almost inaudible, chortle. “Thanks.”

“Also, it’s not like I’m gonna see the person who cut my leg again.”

A thought rammed in her mind,  _ Michiru, you know that’s bullshit. You’re a bit curious about Bansai, you know that, especially when he kept bringing up your “song”. _

Mika said, “True. I’m just a worried twin sister.”

Michiru admitted after a snort, “Yeah...yeah, you really are.”

_ Not that I blame her, though. She said it hurts when she sees me do all the things she mentioned...it hurts to lie to my sister like this as well. _

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try showing how Michiru's relationship with Mika is. Other than that, there wasn't much to write about as it was mainly about Michiru's new scar, hence the somewhat short chapter.


	4. Musician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a safe New Years!

A week went by since Michiru last met Bansai. Though she admitted to herself she’d been more curious about this strange person, she wasn’t desperate enough to go out and look for him all day and night. Especially when he was part of an infamous crew, the Kiheitai. Besides, the idea of taking hours of searching for him for a somewhat small reason seemed ridiculous, in Michiru’s opinion.

She replaced her bandages the day before. The sight of her cut made her grimace, but the red wound reminded her of her last interaction with the man. Would he bring this up the next time they’d see each other? Somehow, Michiru doubted that scenario would happen. Why would he care enough to say anything about it?

The sun set in the horizon, bringing the sky to darken and the air to cool down.

Flipping her pink phone open, Mika checked the time.

_ 21:28 _

Sighing, she headed for the living area, where Michiru stood from the floor, holding her empty bowl.

“Michiru, you think you can head to the store to get some groceries for tomorrow?”

“Sure, I can do that. I’m in need of a new pair of stockings, anyway.” The woman peered down at her right stocking. Even after three washes, the blood barely faded, much to her disappointment. It didn’t help that her stocking was white, making the stain even more blatant. Thus, she received a few stares while being out in public. Sure, she could have not worn her stockings at all, but Michiru didn’t like the idea of having most of her legs bare outside.

“I should’ve asked you to go earlier,” Mika said, lowering her irises.

“Because it’s getting dark?” She guessed, quickly earning a nod as an answer.

Mika rested a hand behind her head. “I was just so focused on making dinner.”

“Hey, it’s okay. It was too warm out earlier, after all.”

“I know, but…”

When Mika didn’t finish, one corner of Michiru’s lips curved up. Stepping in front of her, she formed a hand into a fist, soon lightly hitting the top of her head. Mika formed a deep frown.

Michiru said, “I’ll have my weapons with me. I always do. You know I never go out without them.”

“Just try not to take too long at the grocery store, okay?” Mika pouted, something Michiru hadn’t seen in a while. Because of this, the latter chewed on her lower lip to prevent laughter from escaping. Her puffed cheeks gave it away, though.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Michiru responded, waving a hand side to side. “I’ll try not to take long, though you haven’t told me what you wanted me to get. If you want me to get a lot of things, then I’ll definitely take a long time.”

Mika rolled her eyes. “The only things I’d like you to get are rice, potatoes, leeks, and broth.”

Michiru lifted a thumb up. “Got it. Well, I’ll be back.”

With that being said, she went over to the sink to put her used dishes in. Afterwards and without exchanging words with her twin, she slipped into her sandals before stepping out.

_ Only four items. I think I’ll remember. _

**Later…**

Exiting the grocery store, Michiru eyed down at the bag.

“Potatoes, rice, broth, leeks, and a pack of stockings...I believe I’ve got everything,” Michiru muttered under her breath while holding a smile. She turned to the left.

_ I should go through the park again. That’ll get me home quicker. _

With that, she headed for the mentioned park in silence.

Michiru reached the area within minutes. Grabbing her phone, she used her thumb to flip it open.

_ 22:16 _

At this time, a few stars became visible in the clear sky.

_ I have been gone for some time, but hopefully, Mika won’t be greeting me with, “Are you okay?” _

Shaking her head, Michiru sauntered through the park. Initially, she didn’t notice anyone else in the public area, which was what she expected. Most people wouldn’t bother arriving here at this time of night.

About halfway through the park, the woman witnessed another person, sitting on one of the benches. As she got closer, her eyes squinted. It didn’t take long for Michiru to recognize the features of this individual.

_ Bansai? What’s he doing here? Is it because it’s dark? _

While stepping towards him, his cell phone rang. Pulling it out from his coat, he opened it before shifting one side of his headphones. Bringing the phone next to his ear, he answered the call, “Hello? Oh, Otsu-dono, what good timing!”

Michiru halted.  _ Otsu-dono? Is he talking about Terakado Tsu, the famous singer in Edo? If so, then... _

“I have a few ideas for your next song. I’ll make sure to send them to you before the end of this week.”

_ Wait, don’t tell me he’s also… _

Michiru paid no heed to Bansai concluding his phone call; instead, her mind filled up with far too many questions and comments. Both of her brows twitched as her body shook a tad.

The sound of the bag she carried brought his attention to her. They stared at one another, with Bansai saying, “Michiru.”

Pointing at him, she asked, “Y-You’re  _ Tsunpo _ ?! The person who writes crude lyrics for Otsu?!”

Bansai opened his mouth, but before he had the chance to respond, Michiru’s eyes rolled to the back of her head.

_ Eh? Am I losing consciousness? _

The last thing she saw before losing clarity in her vision was Bansai standing up from the bench whilst saying her name a second time.

Shortly after, Michiru regained her awareness, only to discover her back lying on the ground. Turning to the bag, it became apparent just the potatoes spilled out.

“Wha…?”

Crouched next to her, Bansai used a stack of newspapers to fan her face.

“You just fainted, I daresay,” He informed as though she hadn’t already figured it out. “May I ask how exactly that happened?”

“Sorry,” Michiru replied, though unsure why she specifically uttered an apology. “I guess I couldn’t comprehend this in the slightest at first.”

When she lifted her upper body up, Bansai folded up the newspapers. “Well, since you seem to have overheard my phone call, it’s futile for me to keep this from you.”

Resting her forearms on her knees, the woman repeated after a sigh, “You really are Tsunpo. I can’t believe it.”

_ Never in a million—no, billion years would I think an  _ assassin _ would simultaneously be the person who writes a majority of Otsu’s songs! _

Michiru said, her voice low to the point of sounding nearly masculine, “No way am I telling anyone about this. I can hardly believe it myself!”

“I daresay that was the point. The general public doesn’t know my true identity,” He indicated.

“I kinda figured, since you’re a freaking criminal!”

_ “Just try not to take too long at the grocery store, okay?” _

Michiru’s eyes widened. “Crap! Mika!” She hurriedly pushed the potatoes back into the bag.

“Are you in a rush to head home?” Bansai asked.

“Yeah, you could say that. My sister told me to not take too long outside; she tends to worry about my safety a lot, especially at night,” She admitted with a cracked smile.

Officially standing up after her head fully cleared up, she added, “I gotta get going. Bye.” Michiru turned her body, but she took a single step forward before being interrupted.

“Hold on a minute.”

Michiru frowned, turning her gaze back to him. “What? Is there anything you want from me?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact.” Getting his cellphone back out from his coat, he suggested, “How about we exchange numbers?”

“Wait, what?” She deadpanned.

“I ask, because it’ll be more convenient that way. I daresay I’m a busy man.”

The same cracked smile plastered on her features.  _ I guess it’s reasonable, but... _

“Why would you want to exchange numbers with  _ me _ , a regular citizen?”

“I already said it was for convenience's sake.”

“I know that!” She piped without a second thought. “It just feels weird, that’s all!”

“You say it’s weird, yet you don’t appear to have any issue making conversation with me, I daresay. It’s another reason I asked,” The man pointed out.

“We’re speaking in person!”

“How’s this any different?”

“Gah…” Only gibberish ran through her head, therefore stumbling on her words. An imaginary ding of a bell rang in her ears as her shoulders slumped. “You win…”

Michiru pulled her phone out before the two exchanged numbers without a word. She demanded when it was out of the way, “Okay,  _ now _ can I go?”

“Yes.”

He didn’t need to repeat himself, for Michiru sprinted off.

_ I don’t have any problems talking to him, huh? Maybe it’s because I didn’t sense anyone else at the park while I was there. _

She blinked once at her so-called reason.

_ Michiru, that makes no sense. You ain’t psychic. _

She arrived back at her house within minutes, panting heavily while beads of sweat trickled down her entire face. Instantly after entering her household, Mika stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and her brows scrunched.

Sighing, Michiru spoke, “I know, what took me so long. I got a bit distracted on the way back.”

Crossing her arms, Mika replied, her expression unchanged, “At least you’re okay. Seriously, I was very close to calling you to see where you were.”

Michiru rolled her irises, pointing out, “It’s only been an hour.”

“That’s still too long...at least, by my standards!”

“Exactly,” The other sister droned. “They’re  _ your _ standards. The only reason I ran home was because I didn’t want you scolding me for ‘taking too long’.”

It was Mika’s turn to heave a sigh. “You got everything, right?”

“Yep.” She held up the bag full of the requested items up until her arm straightened.

“Good. I’d like you to put those away; now that you’re back, I’m going to bed.” After turning in a half circle, she started towards the other side of the house.

Michiru narrowed her eyes at her back.  _ I did the shopping! Mika should be the one putting the groceries away! _

Inwardly grumbling, she went to the kitchen. Due to there being not many items, it took little time for Michiru to set everything in their respectable spots. A single item remained in her hands, which were the pack of stockings.

_ I’m so glad I got these. Now I won’t get awkward stares. _

Leaving the pack unopened, she headed back to her bedroom. Soon after going in the room, she stripped most of her clothes off, the last pieces being her stockings. Speaking of which…

_ I think I’ll toss these ones. Not really any point in keeping them. _

When dealing with that slight nuisance, she took out her futon, eventually sliding most of her body under the blanket. Lying on her stomach, she wrapped her fingers around her green cell phone. Michiru flipped it open before going to the contacts section. Specifically, one under the name “Tsunpo”.

_ If anyone were to see my phone by accident, I wouldn’t want them to see the name “Kawakami Bansai” in my contacts. Still, I don’t know if I’ll ever get over the fact that he’s Otsu’s producer. _

Thinking more on this brought her to smirk as a chortle bubbled up her esophagus.

_ I can’t believe I fainted...that hasn’t happened in a while. _

_“How about we exchange numbers?_ _I ask, because it’ll be more convenient that way.”_

Michiru ceased the chuckle in the back of her throat.

“Never did I think Bansai would go as far as asking for my number. Is he into my ‘song’ that much?” She mumbled into her pillow. “Or is it because I really am curious about him?”

A lengthy pause occurred for a couple of seconds before Michiru smacked her fist on her own head.

_ Don’t be stupid, Michiru. How would he know that? There’s no way he’s  _ that _ observant...right? _

Another moment of stillness surrounded her.

_ Whatever. I need to sleep. _

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part in this chapter was when Michiru fainted after finding out Bansai's side job. I enjoyed writing that scene. lol


	5. Dream

_ Two small children sat in a living area with their legs under their bottoms. Being kids, said legs went numb after a few minutes. The one with a pixie cut held a kendama while the sibling with long, straight hair simply watched in boredom. Little movement happened in her body language, other than the occasional scratch on her skin. _

_ A man with little hair and a stubble entered. _

_ “Are you girls having fun?” He asked, holding a small smile. _

_ Whirling her head to face him, Mika exclaimed, “How can we be having fun if there’s nothing to do here?! We wanna go outside to play!” _

_ Despite flinching at her tone, the man replied, the aforementioned smile cracking, “But aren’t you having fun with your toy?” _

_ “I’ve played this for an hour…” Mika grumbled. _

_ “Same when I played it with it,” Michiru said, shifting her figure to have her legs in front. _

_ “Michiru, Mika,” A woman with back-length hair stepped in the area, arms folded. “We’ve discussed this before. You can’t go outside, only to endanger yourselves.” _

_ “Mommy, we’re not gonna talk to strangers,” Michiru told her, frowning. _

_ “You two are six. Your dad and I can’t have the risk of you being exposed to untrustworthy people.” _

_ Mika whined, tossing her toy to the floor, “Didn’t you say you’d teach us to be independent soon enough?! How can we do that when you make us stay inside all the time?!” _

_ “You can be independent while staying inside,” Their mother said while starting towards the twins. By the time an ample amount of space was between them, the adult knelt on the floor. _

_ “Listen, girls,” She began, “there’s so much in the world you’re unaware of. We simply want to make sure you’re safe.” _

_ “That’s right!” Their father agreed, rushing himself to stand next to his wife. “This town’s full of weird, if not dubious, people.” _

_ Both siblings pouted, “It’s not fair.” _

_ As serious as their mother tried to be, she could barely stifle an upcoming laugh. A muffled noise slipped out from the corner of her lips as she patted both their heads. _

_ The twins glanced at one another as if expecting each other to say anything. Instead, the woman ruffled their hairs, giggling, “You really are twins.” _

_ Neither sister laughed along. Rather, they stared at each other once again, except the frowns remained plastered on their features, along with their eyebrows furrowed. Even their father blinked in confusion for the other adult’s sudden mood change. _

_ An abrupt, but clamorous knock pounded on the front door. All four individuals darted their vision towards said door. If the knock itself wasn’t enough, it visibly trembled when it got hit again by, presumably, a fist. _

_ “I know someone’s in there! I heard voices!” The words were clear, but it had been spoken in a hoarse, masculine tone. _

_ Intense shivers went up the adult woman’s spine. Pulling the girls towards her, their mother ordered in a shaky whisper, “M-Mika, Michiru. Hide in our bedroom c-closet.” _

_ “But mommy—” Mika tried to reject her command, but the mother pushed a finger on her small lips. _

_ “Don’t say anything. You and your sister must hide,  _ now _ ,” The woman grimly repeated, causing the children to wince at her tone. _

_ “Do as your mom says, girls!” The dad told them in a whisper, but it wasn’t as quiet as he intended. _

_ Another forceful knock came about. _

_ “I know you motherfuckers can hear me! What, are you scared of opening the door for a  _ visitor _?” The voice on the other side of the sliding door released a cackling laugh. Even being a simple laugh brought goosebumps on the children’s skin. _

_ While glueing her eyes on the doors, the mother promised, “We’ll make sure he won’t find either of you.” _

_ “Wha-What do you me—” Mika got interjected by Michiru wrapping her fingers around her wrist. Having no time to let her sister give out a proper reaction, Michiru sprinted towards the direction behind them. Because of the speed and sudden movement, Mika accidentally tripped on her own feet while the two rushed away from the adults. _

_ Less than a minute went by; the twins entered the bedroom belonging to their parents. Without much thought into it, Michiru hastily tugged on the edge of the door, pulling it to the side. The force brought it to bounce off the frame, leaving it to still be cracked open. Neither girl heeded this, though. They went straight for the closet in front. _

_ Michiru loosened her grip on Mika’s wrist to reach for the closet. After opening it a tad, both children stomped in, landing their knees on the folded pile of futons. _

_ Sweat drops trailed down their foreheads as Mika shut the sliding door. Both didn’t dare to make a sound, much less form a complete sentence. Instead, the two breathed in heavy pants, but halted the moment a bang like sound emerged from the living room. _

_ “Don’t you know how rude it is to not open the door for a visitor? I thought you didn’t do it because it was jammed, so I  _ opened _ it for you,” The man who pounded the front door said, and though it wasn’t in a yell, his tone got loud enough for Michiru and Mika to listen in. The latter inadvertently wheezed from her throat drying up, leading the other child to have her hand make contact with her mouth. _

_ Michiru raised a finger until pressing it against her own lips while creating a brief and sharp, but near silent noise. Although the sight of the girl in front became nonexistent due to lack of light, Mika gave her a nod. _

_ While attempting to keep their voices as quiet as they could consciously manage, their mother demanded, “What is it you want from us?” _

_ “It ain’t anything I specifically  _ want _ from you,” The stranger made his reply. “Where’re your children?” _

_ The sisters froze at his inquiry. _

_ Their father asked back, his voice shaking at the start, “Why do you need to know where they’re at?” _

_ “Because you two are  _ so _ overprotective of your kids, that I wouldn’t be surprised if they were in this house right this second.” _

_ “How do you even know we’re protective of them?” The man spoke again, but didn’t let the stranger respond, for another thought popped in his head. “Hold on…have you... _ stalked _ us?!” _

_ He snorted at the other man’s question. “Obviously. How else would I know this when you’ve never met me prior to this? Anyway...” He paused for a moment before finishing, “...you never answered my question. Where are your kids at?” _

_ “They’re at school!” The mother lied a split second after the unfamiliar person inquired. _

_ “School?” He repeated the word in a burst of laughter. “Why are their sandals here, then, if they’re at school?” _

_ Mika let out an unintentional gasp, but the noise went muffled from Michiru’s hand. The latter’s teeth clenched as one thought ran through her mind. _

Don’t let him find us.

_ The individual added, not bothering to let either parent make another falsified answer, “Well, that doesn’t matter to me.” _

_ “Who are you, anyway?!” The mother made yet another demand. _

_ “You don’t know who I am? Guess I shouldn’t be surprised as I try being as discreet as possible.” The second laugh he released was low, to the point where the twins only heard a small portion of it. _

_ He introduced himself at last, “I am The Body Part Killer.” _

_ Michiru dug her teeth into her own fist to prevent a gasp from leaving her lips. Mika, on the other hand, placed a hand on her arm before shoving it away from her mouth. _

_ “Michiru, I’m scared...” She whimpered, digging her fingernails into her skin. Michiru furrowed her brows at the sensation of her hands trembling. Ignoring the scratches on her flesh, she rested a hand on hers’. _

_ Michiru brought a finger to both Mika’s lips and her own. “I know, but we need to be quiet.” _

_ A sudden scream came from their father. _

_ “Is that why you have a sword with you?!” _

_ “A sword?!” The mother repeated in a shout. _

_ “That’s right,” The stranger replied, chortling for the nth time. “What other weapon did you expect on a person with a title such as mine?” _

_ No response came from either parent. The shakiness of Mika’s body grew more intense as the seconds passed. It became increasingly difficult for Michiru to refrain herself from quivering as well. _

_ The man said, “Since I’m assuming you two don’t have weapons of your own, this’ll make my trip here quick and easy.” _

_ “Wait, hold on a minu—” The father started, but had gotten cut off. The kids didn’t know how at first, but a sudden holler filled their eardrums. _

_ “AAAAAAAHHHHH!” _

_ Although the doors should’ve muffled the sounds a tad, the volume of the scream pierced their ears as though they were directly in front of the scene. Mika flinched at the uproar, but the jerk of her body caused her head to hit the shelf above the duo. _

_ Michiru darted her focus towards Mika, who rubbed her palms on her scalp. Eyes broadening, she whispered, “I thought I told you we needed to be quiet!” _

_ Mika made her reply, but her voice cracked, nearly speaking in her normal tone, “I didn’t do it on purpose! That scream scared me!” _

_ “You don’t think he heard it...did he?” Michiru faltered, paying no mind to the drop of sweat trailing down the bridge of her nose. _

_ More screams came from the same area as the first one. _

_ Their father shouted, “M-My arm! Why did you—?!” He never finished what he nearly asked. Following the abrupt cut of it came a thud on the floor. _

_ “DEAR!” The other parent shrieked. Further desperate noises were heard, but unlike the previous sounds, neither sister could make out what it specifically was. At this point, everything—be it sound or overall comprehension to anything—became a blur. _

_ Eventually, the screaming ceased. _

_ With her shakiness decreasing, Mika asked in a soft tone, “Is it over?” _

_ Michiru’s mouth ajar, but the voice originating from The Body Part Killer released another cackling laugh before she had an answer. Without thinking, Mika wrapped her arms around the other girl’s shoulders, burying her face in her kimono. _

_ “I know you brats are in this house!” He bellowed, bringing the children to wince. _

_ Both of them had their eyes widened at his call. _

_ Michiru practically repeated in her head,  _ I don’t want us to be found by some bad person! Please, whoever you are, just go away!

_ The man added, “Heh, not like it matters anymore, because you two won’t be able to fend for yourselves, no thanks to your now dead parents!” _

_ Mika’s heart pounded against her ribcage. _

_ “D-Dead…?” She muttered the word as if it were a sin. _

_ “No…” Michiru said, now barely attempting to keep her voice down. _

_ His footsteps reverberated, the sounds lessening by each second. Soon, they completely diminished. Although the steps were nowhere to be heard anymore, Michiru and Mika had their bodies glued onto the futons beneath. _

_ “I think he left,” Michiru guessed. _

_ “How do you know?” Mika asked, using the back of her hand to wipe some of the sweat from her forehead. _

_ “I don’t,” She admitted. “But we can’t stay here. We need to get out.” _

_ Digging her teeth into her lower lip, Mika faltered. _

_ “B-But…what about mommy and daddy?” _

_ “I don’t think we can all go out together.” Instantly after unwillingly admitting it, a knot formed in Michiru’s gut. _

_ Furrowing her brows at her answer, the child tugged her fingers into Michiru’s sleeve. _

_ “Michiru...where will we go?” _

_ “Edo.” The response slipped from her mouth before she could come up with any other options. _

_ “But isn’t that far?” _

_ “A tiny bit, but that’s the closest.” _

_ Mika dithered once more, bringing Michiru to sigh. _

_ Resting a hand on her arm, she pointed out, “Mika, we can’t stay in this closet forever.” _

_ A subconscious gulp went down Mika’s throat. “You’re right. We need to go, but…” _

_ “Mika?” _

_ “I don’t want to see mommy and daddy.” _

_ Michiru questioned after blinking once, “What? Why?” _

_ Pressing the side of her finger on her eye to wipe an upcoming drop of water, she answered, “Because I don’t wanna see their lifeless eyes!” _

_ It was her turn to pause. After a cursory thought, Michiru said, “You can close your eyes while we leave our house. You can hold onto me.” _

_ With her head tilted downwards, Mika queried, “Are you sure? You might see bad stuff when we get out of here.” _

_ Despite tensing up, Michiru indicated, “Yeah, but one of us has to see.” _

_ The other sibling turned to face the closet door. As much as she stated on not wanting to witness the corpses of their mother and father, simultaneously, the idea of having Michiru see them unsettled her. But...staying here was out of the question. It was either to move now or remain in place while wondering whether the criminal would come back or they’d end up dying from starvation. _

_ Upon taking a deep breath, Mika made her decision at last. _

_ “Okay. Let’s get outta here.” _

_ “All right.” _

_ In a deliberate motion, Michiru reached for the handle while Mika gripped onto her shoulders. At least once, if not twice, her hand stopped moving, along with sweat forming in her palms. _

_ When she did nothing, Mika rested a hand on Michiru’s frozen one. The two glanced at one another, and though neither said a word, Michiru’s breathing and stiffened body steadied a little. _

_ Bracing herself, she finally tugged her small fingers into the handle before yanking it to the side. As soon as the closet door fully opened, Mika tightened her grip on Michiru’s shoulders. Though it made her clench her teeth, she ignored the squeeze for the time being. _

_ Stiffening their bodies in caution, the twins slid their legs over the futons, ultimately exiting the closet. So far, complete quietness surrounded them. Still, they needed to keep their guards up. They never knew what could happen. _

_ A ball of saliva clogged in the back of Michiru’s throat the closer she and Mika got to the second pair of doors. _

_ She scolded herself,  _ Michiru, you need to hurry!

_ Taking as deep of a breath as her lungs could tolerate, she wrapped her fingers over the side of the fusuma door, pushing it in a split second. _

_ Immediately, Michiru’s figure stilled again. This time, a pool of sanguine fluid became visible in her perspective. Another deep breath went in her nostrils, this one being far more sharp. Her body heated, along with perspiration forming in her armpits, soaking part of her clothing. As for Mika, she pressed her face into the top of her back while involuntarily trembling, in spite of her eyelids being peeled shut. _

_ When it became evident Michiru wouldn’t move an inch, much less a footstep forward, Mika pressed her hands. _

_ “Michiru…” She started, her voice nearly impossible for the other sibling to hear. “...you have to move.” _

_ “I-I know,” Michiru stammered. “I just need to be ready.” _

_ Flaring her nostrils in preparation, the little girl took a hesitant step. Then another. And then another. _

_ After a grueling moment or two of taking slow, tense steps on the hardwood floor, the two reached the edge of the living area. There, Michiru caught sight of a hand, resting motionless in the blood trailing across the floor. _

_ Forcing a gulp down her esophagus, Michiru braced herself by cautiously pacing straight ahead. While attempting to avoid dipping their feet in the pool of blood by going around it, reddened bodies caught Michiru’s right side vision. _

_ Without a second thought, she whirled her head to the area the aforementioned bodies were. She instantly regretted it when her focus glued to the sight. _

_ Nearly everything in the living room had been painted in blood. It turned out the hand Michiru spotted prior belonged to their mother. _

_ The adult woman’s front side lied on the floor, her entire figure not moving an inch, instead laying still in the bloody puddle. Michiru didn’t need to guess or question the general blood. _

I  _ know _ that bad man did this.

_ The thought alone made her body tense and her skin glistened with sweat. Another sight caught her attention, which only made her eyes widen. _

_ Her mother’s left leg had been disconnected, a foot away, from the rest of her. As if it didn’t appear horrifying enough, Michiru caught a glimpse of the severed leg. More specifically, the thigh muscle and bone. _

_ Michiru was certain any and all color on her face drained, and the sight of their father wasn’t any better. _

_ Like their mother, the man laid his front torso on the ground. Unlike the woman, however, his head lost connection, being at the wall from the other side of the room. Blood leaked out from his neck hole, also dripping from the broken end of the cervical. Furthermore, his right forearm could be seen from a foot beside the rest of him. _

_ Bile nearly went up Michiru’s esophagus, but—as much as she didn’t want to do it—the girl strained herself to swallow it. _

_ “Michiru, you  _ have _ to move,” Mika repeated in an utter, gripping even tighter. _

_ Forcing a gulp down her throat, Michiru resumed, her steps quicker than she noticed. Despite averting her eyes away from the corpses, the visuals of her parents remained evocative in her mind. _

_ By the time the twins stopped beside the front entrance, Michiru spared a glance at the now detached door, a visible crack in the middle of it. _

_ With her nostrils sucking in as much oxygen as she could handle, she hurried her feet. Soon enough, after shakily slipping into their sandals, both her and Mika finally stepped out of the entire house. _

_ “You...you can open your eyes now, Mika.” _

_ Slowly, her eyelids peeled open, only fully doing so when their surroundings came in her sight. _

_ Mika hesitated, “Did you…see mommy and daddy?” _

_ Taking in a breath for the umpteenth time, Michiru made her reply. _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ Mika subconsciously took a long stare at the amount of sweat on Michiru’s features. The beads of perspiration shone from the bright sun. Although the weather hadn’t been hot as of late, the lighting caused the sweat to stand out more so than earlier. It wasn’t to say Mika had no sweat on her, but for a split second, she believed to be clear compared to her sister. _

_ “So…” Mika started, only for there to be a pregnant pause. “...do we run for it?” _

_ Michiru repeated the one syllable word in response, followed by her reaching for the other child’s wrist. With no other words exchanged, the children darted away from the house as the image of the cadavers stuck in Michiru’s memory. _

_ Her lips quivered, along with droplets of water falling from the corners of her eyes. _

.

.

.

.

.

Snapping her eyes wide, Michiru bolted her upper body up from her futon. While breathing heavily, a drip of sweat fell from the tip of her nose to the edge of the blanket resting on her lap.

_ Another one of those dreams… _

The woman raked her fingers through her long locks, at the same time processing her memory from long ago.

_ I wish I never saw their bodies. Maybe then I wouldn’t have as many breakdowns as I currently do. _

**Hours later…**

Due to the persistent nightmares throughout the night, Michiru unluckily didn’t get a sufficient amount of sleep. Though Mika was aware tiredness still consumed her sibling, she never got the explanation for it. By the time she went out to run some errands, Michiru didn’t have enough consciousness to speak out her reason. She wouldn’t have been coherent enough for Mika to understand, anyhow.

Early afternoon already came when Michiru officially decided to get out of bed. Most of the time, Mika would reproach her for sleeping close to or—god forbid—past noon, but for once, she didn’t do that. Rather, she left her be, especially after witnessing dark half circles under Michiru’s eyes. She understood. She’d sometimes have this issue after an exhausting day of work, so how could she blame the tired woman?

Having her back resting against the living room wall, Michiru heaved a noisy sigh.

_ I feel terrible for not telling Mika before she left. Since I dunno when she’ll be back, I should text her. I’m still a bit too groggy to call. _

With that being thought of, she used her thumb to flip her phone open before instantly heading to the “Text” icon on the screen. In the midst of it, Michiru’s vision blurred a little, leading her to brush the side of her fist over her heavy eyelid.

After a single mental curse from the fuzziness, she pressed a button, opening a message. Said message was devoid of any speech bubbles, bringing her squint her eyes as though her clarity would return sooner.

_ Have I deleted the messages I’ve exchanged with Mika? Oh well, that’s not important. _

Shrugging her shoulders, Michiru pushed her thumbs into multiple buttons on her phone. Attempting to disregard her temporary poor sight, she pressed them at a languid pace, making a scant few grammatical mistakes throughout the texting.

The corners of her lips curved an inch up as soon as she finished.

She read the text in her head,  _ ‘Say, I need to talk to you; forgot to do it beforehand. You think we can do that when you’re back?’ _

Michiru ultimately pressed “send”.

Not long after sending the message, her sight completely cleared at last. However, the second she read the name she sent the text to, her jaw dropped.

Instead of the message heading to Mika, it turned out it went to someone else.

_ I accidentally sent it to Tsunpo! I mean, Bansai! Gah, why does it matter?! I still made a mistake! _

It was bad enough when she made the error of texting her message down towards someone she didn’t intend to speak to them about. The fact that she couldn’t reverse what she just did…

_ How did I misread ‘Tsunpo’ with ‘Mika’?! The writing is different! Either way, I’ve already sent the text message! What the hell is he gonna say?! _

As if on cue, a ding from the phone emerged. Due to how quick it was since she started, Michiru’s body jerked up slightly off the floor, a yelp parting her lips.

_ Holy shit, that was fast! Not that I need to say it, but I didn’t expect a response this quickly! _

Before she headed for the response, Michiru clenched her fingers around the cellphone but not enough to accidentally damage it in some way.

“Okay, Michiru, you need to calm down. Maybe he’ll say he’s too busy...doing criminal stuff.”

Holding a small smile at the possible reply, she shifted her gaze to the screen.

Turned out the response she received was the opposite of what she expected.

_ ‘All right. I have no missions for the time being, I daresay. Why don’t we meet with one another this evening?’ _

Michiru didn’t make an immediate move.

With her smile cracking and a bead of sweat trickling down her cheek, she pondered,  _ What am I supposed to do? I can’t say, “Oh, I simply made a mistake, so forget I asked,” because I don’t wanna feel like an asshole, plus it’d be awkward as shit! _

Bansai added a second text.

_ ‘We weren’t able to make conversation last time we saw each other, so I believe this is a great opportunity.’ _

“Well, that is true…” Michiru mumbled, but shook her head with great speed before adding in her regular tone, “...but he agreed to have a chat with me, so there’s no way I can back out now!”

_ But wouldn’t it be unfair for me to reject? I mean, it’s not like we’re gonna see each other too often, anyhow. Maybe I should see him, after all, but… _

The woman messaged,  _ ‘When and where should we meet?’ _

_ ‘We can meet at a boat. As for the time, I considered us meeting when it’s completely dark out, I daresay.’ _

Michiru thought aloud, “I could do that…” But her mind soon went to her sister, bringing her to frown.

She replied,  _ ‘That’s fine, but I don’t want my sister to know I’m doing this, so if I take a bit long, that’s why.’ _

_ ‘As long as you arrive at all tonight, you won’t need to worry about taking long.’ _

“He’s saying that as if I’m gonna be in deep shit if I don’t arrive at wherever this boat is…” Michiru grumbled. “Speaking of the boat, I need to ask him where it’s at.”

With that being said, she typed her question. Like the other messages Bansai sent her, this one arrived within a couple seconds.

_ Okay, so it’s at a different dock. _

Michiru made one more text.

_ ‘I’ll see you then.’ _

She instantly shut her phone in silence as she screamed in her head,  _ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING, MICHIRU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TEXT MIKA, AND YOU ENDED UP AGREEING TO MEET BANSAI TONIGHT! _

Michiru buried her face in her hands, subsequently muffling in them, “I  _ really _ don’t understand myself sometimes.”

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Kabuki District…**

Between two houses stood Bansai, holding his cell phone open while staring at the latest message through his sunglasses.

_ I daresay this was coincidental. I thought of messaging Michiru, since I have quite a few questions. Though...what did she mean by “when you’re back”? _

No other valid answer other than a possible mistake came to mind.

_ Perhaps I shall ask her about that as well, I daresay. _

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the flashback/dream went longer than planned, but I wanted to attempt to show Michiru's trauma, plus show more of Mika's character as well (Such as why she worries too much).
> 
> On a lighter note, similar to Michiru's reaction of Bansai being Otsu's producer last chapter, I had fun writing the scene where she accidentally sent her text to him. Apparently, she can't seem to catch a break from these kinds of situations. lol


	6. Honesty

For a short time, Michiru’s thought process continuously went back and forth. On one hand, mild joy filled her when Bansai agreed to have a conversation with her this evening. The other hand, though, was the fact that she couldn’t tell Mika. No way could she do it without her sister insisting she’d stay home. Michiru didn’t want to know what would’ve happened if she didn’t show up at the designated boat.

Mika arrived back home shortly after Michiru finished messaging Bansai. While she still told her twin the reason for her lack of sleep, the only fragment of her nightmare she mentioned were the cadavers of their parents. Mika was fine with the brief answer, though. She already heard this nightmare many times before, so Michiru not going into more detail wasn’t a huge deal.

When the sun set in the horizon for the evening, Michiru slid her feet in her sandals.

“You’re going on a walk at night again?” Mika asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Michiru let out a sigh. “Yes, but at least it’s not _that_ late at night.”

Mika pursed her lips; soon saying, “That’s true…”

“Mika, I’m an adult. I know what I’m doing.”

Michiru scolded herself, _Yeah, says the woman who unintentionally sent Bansai a text, all because I was too impatient to wait until my vision cleared up._

Gradually loosening her arms, Mika faltered, “All right, I won’t stop you. Just be careful.”

A smile played on Michiru’s lips. “I know. I’ll be back in a little while.” With that, she exited her home, shutting the door behind her.

Michiru said nothing throughout her personal trail towards the boat Bansai mentioned. The most she did was check and mutter the address he texted. As soon as her destination got closer, though, her body heated up as the sound of her heart beating thumped in her eardrums.

_Stop being so nervous, Michiru! We’re just going to talk, not fight again!_

She thought back on one of the messages from Bansai.

_“‘So I believe this is a great opportunity.’”_

Lowering a brow, Michiru wondered, _So Bansai planned on messaging me, anyway? If so, then I guess it doesn’t matter that I made a mistake…_

She scoffed at herself, mainly for her own reactions from earlier.

_Seems like I overreacted._

Not much longer went by before she spotted the boat. A faint light illuminated the room inside.

“He must be here already,” Michiru guessed, speaking for the first time since leaving her house.

_Well...here I go._

She forced every fiber of her legs to go forward, ordering herself multiple times to not halt until fully arriving. The woman quickened her pace the moment one foot of hers’ pressed against the board between the concrete and the edge of the small boat.

Before she was aware, her figure stood in front of the pair of doors. Michiru strained to ease her nerves, but her body apparently refused to cooperate with her mind. In fact, her focus shifted towards her frozen body rather than her upcoming meeting with Bansai.

_Am I seriously nervous to the point of being as still as a tree?!_

“Come in.”

The calm, masculine voice from inside snapped her from her muddled state. Shaking her head, Michiru tugged the tips of her fingers into the handle before pushing it to the other side. There, she spotted the musician, across the room with his legs crossed. Her lips curved downwards when spotting the headphones still over his ears.

_Even if he had his music off, how did he hear me stepping towards the door? Were my footsteps tense?_

The second time she shook her head, she took two steps into the boat before shutting the door behind. The sounds of metal strings plucked by a tool filled Michiru’s ears, the tip of one of them twitching.

_It’s been a while since I last listened to a shamisen being played._

A subconscious smile tugged on her features as she slipped her feet from the footwear.

“I take it you enjoy this music, I daresay.”

Bansai’s assumption brought her out of her brief and light trance.

Blinking multiple times and holding her usual crooked smile, Michiru admitted while scratching the back of her head, “I do. It has a rather beautiful sound.”

Pausing, she asked herself, _Did I really say that out loud? I mean, the music really is beautiful, but I’m here...well, actually,_ unintentionally _here to talk to Bansai._

The woman took a few more steps before kneeling on the floor, her legs underneath her bottom.

“Say…” Michiru started, taking little time to make out her first question, “...you haven’t told your crew about you seeing me, have you?”

“I don’t bring up irrelevant information towards the Kiheitai, I daresay,” He said, sliding his fingers on the strings as the bachi brushed them as well.

Michiru was sure her whole body went white while a heavy aura rested on her head.

_He’s saying I’m irrelevant? Well…_

“That’s good...I guess,” She replied, sensing the color refilling back inside her.

“However, we’re not discussing the Kiheitai.” Bansai went to change the conversation, “You brought up your sister worrying about you not returning home at a certain time. Twice, I daresay.”

“Y-Yes,” Michiru stuttered.

_What’s this about?_

“You’re an adult, is that not correct?”

“Of course I’m an adult!” She responded, shooting him a hard glare. “I’m twenty-six, as a matter of fact!”

“Then how come she insists on you being home on curfew?”

Crossing her arms, the woman questioned back, “Why do you ask such a thing? Doesn’t your crew go out late at night?”

“We go out to space often, so we’re needed back in the ship on certain days.”

“Eh...point taken,” She admitted, placing an index finger on her chin.

“Furthermore, didn’t I say we weren’t bringing the Kiheitai up?”

Once more, Michiru’s answer came out in a stammer. “S-Sorry.”

“Now, about your sister,” He reminded her.

Sighing—not because of defeat, but due to thinking it had nothing to do with Bansai—Michiru explained, “She’s terrified of going outside at night. Not that I blame her, though; people can be very vulnerable when they go out in the middle of the night. She, no, _both_ she and I fear someone will suddenly appear out of thin air and kill us...like what happened to my parents.”

“You and your sister were orphans?”

“Yes. I usually don’t like talking about this, but I don’t know how else to avoid it…”

Bansai nodded. “Go on.”

She took a deep breath; as her pulses relaxed, Michiru brought up the incident from twenty years ago.

“Mika and I were brought in by this elderly man, who a decade after taught me how to use shuriken. Mika didn’t feel comfortable using any weapons, and since she prefers to stay inside anyway, he was all right with it. He passed away a little while ago.”

“I see. The last time we met, you fainted after finding out I was simultaneously Tsunpo.”

Michiru forced a weak chuckle. _I was hoping you wouldn’t bring that up…_

“Do you happen to be a fan of Otsu-dono?”

“Actually,” She said, using all five fingers of her right hand to scratch her cheek, “I enjoy her music...ironically.”

“I’m not surprised,” He replied. “That’s a common criticism, I daresay.”

A frown plastered on her features. “I dunno if I’d call that criticism.”

Ignoring what she just said, Bansai went back to the subject of her past by asking, “Have you considered finding The Body Part Killer?”

“If you’re talking about me avenging my parents, then no. How would I do that if I don’t know what he looks like? Besides, I think I’d be _paralyzed_ if I met him in person. If that were to happen, he would possibly end up killing Mika and I.”

“Valid reasoning,” He admitted. “Although you are capable of fighting, from what it sounded like when you explained your past, you don’t like the sight of individual body parts.”

“Well, that’s _mostly_ true. It’s more the _inside_ of said body part I can’t stand seeing. Same with big gashes. The person who killed my parents, in hindsight, only amplified it.”

“I suppose I can empathize. It can sometimes get rather gruesome, I daresay.”

Michiru mentally wondered, _Yeah, but has he ever seen the insides as a freakin’ small child? I wouldn’t be surprised if he did._

“Did you not want your sister knowing you were meeting me, because of what I do?” Bansai asked.

“Yeah, as a matter of fact,” She responded, for once with no trace of hesitation in her expression or tone. “Nine times out of ten, I keep my interactions with wanted people brief, like...” Straightening her fingers, she swiped them to the other side. “...as quick as possible.”

Bringing his fingers to a halt on his strings, Bansai arched a brow. “So I’m going to guess I’m the lone exception?”

Michiru couldn’t figure out the reason, but her face heated, red tinting across her cheeks. Averting her gaze from the musician, she replied while making an effort to take deep breaths, “I’m embarrassed to admit it, but yes.”

“Why is that?” The tone in his voice perked up, at least as much as Michiru could decipher anyhow.

“When I think of a criminal, the _last_ thing that comes to my mind is some weirdo talking about peoples’ ‘songs’...” When Bansai resumed his play of the instrument, the woman finished without a second thought, “...while playing amazing music on his shamisen.”

Catching on to her finished sentence, the heat went from her face, down to her collarbones. Making it worse for her were her ears picking up the sound of a refrained chuckle.

“Pardon my rudeness, I daresay,” He said after a clear of his throat. “Are those the reasons you’re more lax when you’re around me?”

“Well…” The ambiance surrounding her thickened...again.

_Gah, stop heating, and body, stop tensing!_

A response popped in her mind at last. Snapping her eyes wide, she voiced the answer out, “You’re the most interesting, albeit peculiar, criminal I’ve met. I would even go as far as saying you’re not like others.”

“You’re saying I’m not a ‘typical’ criminal? If so, then your parents misguided you, I daresay.”

A few strands of hair stuck out from her scalp. At the same time, droplets of sweat poured down her face, and the warm weather still lingering in the early evening didn’t help.

 _I guess that’s not completely false. My parents_ did _tell me to not trust others, especially ones who appeared as though they were high all the time._

“By the way…” He started. “...are you aware of the reason I’m asking you all these questions?”

“Uh…because you’re too invested in my ‘song’?” Michiru guessed.

“While it _is_ related to your tune, your assumption on how much I’m into your song is quite off, I daresay.”

“Then what exactly is it?” While awaiting his answer, her fingernails dug into her palms. She subconsciously swallowed a thick ball of saliva.

_I dunno why, but I don’t really like where this is going…_

“Your song is a rather...intriguing one. Do you recall me telling you that your song sounded like classical with intense drumming?”

“Yeah.”

_Let me guess. He’s gonna say my “song” has changed completely jarring genres, right?_

“I daresay it has become apparent that while your overall genre is classical, how it’s played significantly changes. The enforced drumming comes into play when you’re fighting. Bringing up your sister, on the other hand, brought it to a much moodier song. When you’re not doing either of them, it’s as peppy as a dance party.”

Michiru contemplated his description. _What exactly is he saying? Since he said it’s intriguing, does he see it as a good thing, then?_

She parted her lips in preparation to speak this out, only to lose her chance when Bansai shifted the topic.

“I have one more inquiry for you.”

“Eh?”

“The text message you sent earlier today was never meant to be sent to me, is that true?”

Michiru’s lips pursed, muffling her unintended gasp.

_Oh crap._

“I-I don’t get where you’re coming from.” Immediate regret filled her mind, nearly to the point of overwhelming her. The redness spread across her features once more as blood pumped in her veins, bringing the heat on her whole body to overstay its welcome.

Without a word, Bansai rested his shamisen on the floor before pushing himself up. Since the general boat wasn’t large, it took less than five steps for the criminal to be a mere foot in front of Michiru.

Blinking multiple times, she mentally asked, _Why’s he getting close to me? Did I somehow anger him?_

His features remained tranquil, possibly contradicting her guess on his emotion. Not that trying to predict it would matter anyway, because sweat started soaking the collars of her yukata.

When bending his legs, he ended up mirroring the way Michiru sat. She bit into her lower lip, not daring herself to let out another word.

“Michiru.”

His tone grew stern the second her name left his mouth, in contrast to his otherwise relaxed expression.

“Wh-What?” The continuing stutter made the woman almost want to kick herself.

_Why does my voice keep faltering when I’m not afraid of him?_

Bansai continued, “I would not approve of you pretending not to understand what I’m asking. The first text you sent to me read, and I quote, ‘I need to talk to you; forgot to do it beforehand. You think we can do that _when you’re back_?’” He emphasized the last three words, bringing Michiru to avert her gaze away from him.

_I should’ve expected this to happen, but I wanna crawl into a hole right now…_

“I want you to look at me. Look at me, and tell me the truth.”

Slowly, but surely, Michiru returned her focus on him. When staring into his shades, she spotted one eye of his’ through it. Though she couldn’t make out the color of it due to the limited lighting from the single lantern, what she _did_ catch was the eye narrowing at her.

 _Don’t let embarrassment get the better of you,_ Michiru ordered herself, _just answer him._

“It was for Mika.”

“Yet you still agreed to meet with me?”

“I’d feel terrible to decline.”

“Then did you decide it because you would’ve felt guilty otherwise?”

“That’s what I initially thought, but after thinking on what you said about us not making conversation last time, and knowing the fact we'll only occasionally see each other…” She paused, but the corners of her lips curved up. It wasn’t much, but enough for Bansai to spot it.

“...I chose to go through with it.”

“Hm...you seem to be more interested in me than I realized, I daresay.”

Michiru shifted a shoulder while replying, “I don’t have a rebuttal for that.”

After scooting back a tad, she lowered her upper body until her forehead made contact with the flooring.

Placing her hands down as well, having them in front of her head, Michiru started, “Kawakami-san, I want to apologize for lying to you. It was never my intention to lie, believe me. I simply thought if I tried to act as normal as possible in spite of my mistake, I’d save myself from a ton of humiliation.”

Arching a brow, Bansai asked, “Is sweating profusely and constantly holding broken smiles your definition of ‘normal’? If that isn’t the case, then you’re not doing the greatest job at hiding how on edge you’re currently being.”

Although she held a slight frown at his blunt assumption, Michiru said, “I’m not denying that either. I even get that sometimes.”

“Please sit up straight. There’s no need for you to apologize anymore, I daresay.”

While raising herself from the tatami floor, Michiru tugged a few thick locks from her sight.

“Do you feel the same about lying to your sister?” Though Michiru didn’t recall mentioning this, she disregarded it by shifting her gaze to her lap and holding a weak smile.

“Yeah, I do. I couldn’t even bring myself to tell her your name. She’s _that_ worried about my safety.”

At first, only quietness filled the room. However, this time, Michiru’s body didn’t tense up or even consider the moment painfully awkward.

“Do you ever plan on telling her?”

It was her turn to raise a brow. “Do you _want_ me to?”

“I’m not saying that.”

“Then why do you keep asking about whether or not I decide to tell my sister?”

“Lying is, to an extent, similar to betraying. Even more so when it comes to a family member, I daresay.”

Clenching her fists and furrowing her brows, Michiru replied, “So you’re saying I’m betraying her?” She didn’t let him respond, for a feeble chuckle parted her lips. “Well...it actually _does_ feel like it. It hurts, it really does.”

Bansai produced a near silent hum with his lips shut. After a pregnant pause between the two, he said, “I believe we’re done here.”

“Does that mean I can go?”

“Yes, though there’s one more thing I need to address.”

Michiru suppressed a groan, asking in her head, _What is it this time? I’ve already been embarrassed from being basically exposed for my accidental text, does it need to get any worse?_

“The Kiheitai will be going back into space tomorrow, and I daresay we won’t return to Edo for some time.”

Her muscles relaxed a bit while she held back a sigh of relief. _Okay, so this bit has nothing to do with me. I’m glad, but…_

“So we can only text for communication?”

“Correct.”

“I see…” She trailed off before finally pushing herself from the floor. “Well, I’ll be taking my leave.” After a quick tilt of her body, Michiru turned towards the entrance, soon starting towards the area her sandals were at.

Eventually, she exited the boat, leaving Bansai alone.

Staring at the door she shut, he thought, _The longer she lies to her sister, the more painful and the bigger the karma will be for Michiru, I daresay._

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...was honestly a challenging chapter to write. The reason is a combination of wanting to build the relationship between Bansai and Michiru, trying to clear any possible questions, overall pacing, and fleshing out more of Michiru's character.


End file.
